Bordom with a dash of BL
by Mikari Umino
Summary: Okay horrible title sorry. Basically Len is bored so he goes around trying to find people to amuse him. Which can get kind of intresting. Fluff and Shounen-ai Don't like do't read. You HAVE been warned.
1. Kamui Gakupo

**Yet another fic, that I'm not gonna just set forever…hopefully. Well blame and a really awesome MMD video I saw before. It was incredibly adorable and well it made me want to type this up and so I did. And yes I know I should finish my other ones but…well major case of writers block. So if you have any ideas for em tell me kay? ^u^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid that belongs to Nico Nico and the other people who own vocaloid. **

"Your turn Miku-nee." Rin yawned moving her piece diagonal out of the greenest jump area. "Boo, no fun Rin-chan! You're just dragging out you're defeat." Miku grinned. The blonde glared at her. "No way, I'm gonna win this one." She grinned as the older girl made her move. "Nya! No way now you'll get it for sure!" she yelled. Miku stuck her tongue out at the loli with a grin. "Len! Distract Miku-nee for me she's cheating!" she yelled at her twin who was leaning his head against his arms on the table. "Why do I want to do that? Besides isn't that cheating too?" he asked. "Len~" he whined. "No way, besides its just checkers it's not like it's a life or death situation." He sighed rolling his eyes. "B…but…" she whimpered giving him the puppy eyes. He blinked. "You know that doesn't work on me. I'm bored…Miku-nee have fun beating Rin-chan like you did the last 25 times." He said getting up and walking out of the living room. "No get back here you stubborn little shota!" she yelled about to get up. "Aw, Rin-chan can't beat me by her self?" Miku teased. "I can!" she yelled turning to glare at the checker board before making her move.

"Maybe Gakupo-san can amuse me…" he muttered walking up the stairs to the purple vocaloids room. Just as Len reached his door a loud screech reached his ears. "How many times have I told you hands off you pervert!" He winced as he heard that. Gakupo-san must've tried groping Luka-nee again. He thought hearing a smack from inside the room. Yep that was defiantly groping. He the blonde sighed about to walk away when the door flew open hitting him in the face. He yelped falling to the floor holding his hands over his face. "H…hey wait a minuet Luka-san!" he called out to the tall pinkette trying to get her to stop. "No way you pervert! And to think I was gonna tell you something important." She huffed stomping away from the door. Gakupo sighed shaking his head. "If only you weren't always dressing so seductively…" he pouted about to shut his door, when a head of blonde caught is attention.

"Kagamine-san?" he asked tilting his head to the side. The blonde boy nodded still holding his face."What happened to you? Oh no, you didn't hear what we're talking about did you?" the samurai asked starting to freak out. "No I didn't hear anything…but you're door hurts…" he whimpered. "Well of course it does. Are you alright?" he asked kneeling down in front of Len. "Yeah…" he said looking up at the purple haired man with a smile. "That's good. I don't want to be one of the few people to face Shion-san's rage for hurting you." He said nervously. "Ugh, that shotacon is just overprotective is all." He sighed. "True…so what'd you come here for? Weren't you with Kagamine-san and Hatsune-san?" he asked. Len nodded getting up. "Yeah I was…but they were playing checkers and Rin kept losing she wanted me to distract Miku-nee somehow but that would be cheating and it didn't sound like much fun so I decided to see if you weren't busy and had time to amuse me…" he said in one breath.

"I see…well as you heard I was in the middle of something, but now I guess I'm free." He grinned getting up off of his knees, towering over the 14 year old. "Yeah…I guess, but you need to make up with Luka-nee so you're busy." The purple samurai looked down. "Well I would but I don't know how exactly…" Len rolled his eyes. "Try making her some tuna…or maybe asking her out with_out_ groping her." He said. "Hai…arigatou Kagamine-san." He said with a light bow before rushing down the stairs after closing his door. "Well…I guess Gakupo-san isn't gonna have time…hm…who else can I bother…?" he asked out loud. "Not Miku-nee and Rin…their busy…Meiko's probably passed out with a hangover…Teto-chan when out with Ted-san…Haku-nee is probably somewhere being emoish…" the blonde boys eyes lit up. "Mikuo-san!" he grinned going down the hall way to a teal colored door knocking. "I'm sure Mikuo-san isn't too busy." He smiled waiting for the younger Hatsune to open up.

**TBC**

**.com/watch?v=nuj1m85U1OA here's the video that gave me the idea. It's really great.**


	2. Hatsune Mikuo

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!**

"Mikuo-san!" Len called knocking on the teal door trying to get an answer from the younger Hatsune. "Aw…he's probably not in there…" Len pouted about to walk away when Kaito's blue haired look alike ran by and straight into Mikuo's room. "Kio-kun!" she yelled pouncing on the unsuspecting greenete making his eyes shoot open from surprise. "What the hell Kaiko!" he yelled taking his head phones off of his ears, the leek he was chewing on accidently thrown to the floor. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare ya that bad, but I just had this brilliant idea!" she exclaimed eyes getting wide. He blinked staring up at her waiting for her to continue. "And that would be?" he asked after she was quiet for a few minuets. "We've only been a couple dates since you agreed to go out with me so…I was thinking that maybe we could go to the park or something." She smiled. He sighed. "And you're not gonna get off of me and let me eat in peace until I agree?" he asked. The little bluenette only smiled at him. "Fine just get off of me so I can get dressed." He said pushing her off onto the foot of the bed.

"Okay!" she exclaimed happily bounding off the bed and out the door closing it noticing Len. "Oh hey Lenny!" she smiled hugging the blonde. "How's my favorite shota-kun?" she asked making him twitch. "I'm _not_ a shota…and I'm bored…so I was gonna ask Mikuo-san to do something but I guess you beat me to it. So I'm just gonna go find someone else to amuse me." He said breaking out of her grasp. "Well you could come with us. It'd be like a family outing. Me and Mikuo as the parents and you're our precious little boy!" she said hugging the blonde again making him gasp. "N…no I'm just g…going to find someone e…else to amuse m…me!" he grunted escaping again only to get caught around the waist by her. "Aw come on Lenny it'll be-"

"Kaiko, I thought you wanted it to be a date not a 'family outing'." Mikuo said. Said girl pouted. "Aw but Lenny is bored so he came to see if you'd amuse him." She said giving him puppy eyes. "Kaiko-san I really don't want to intrude so please just go have fun. I'll find someone besides…there's still Gumi, Meito-san and Gumo-san to ask." He said smiling. "Um…actually Lenny…Meito got dragged into Meiko's drinking spree so now he's down for the count still. And Gumi had to drag Gumo-kun to the doctor cause he wasn't feeling good." She said. Len pouted. "Oh…alright…then what about Dell-san?" he asked. Kaiko looked like she was thinking before smiling. "As far as I know he's just lazing around. He should be in the front yard." She said. "Alright then. Kaiko-san, Mikuo-san have fun." He grinned running away from them to find amusement in the in the platinum haired boy. "Let's go before it gets too late Kaiko."Mikuo said grabbing the girls hand and dragging her away from his room. "Un!" she called happily gripping his hand and racing down the stairs dragging the teal haired boy behind her.

Have fun Lenny! Dell-kun won't be that easy to persuade. She giggled as she saw the little blonde boy standing in front of Dell, who was sitting under a tree reading a book.

**TBC**

**Okay so this was really short sorry people. But this was just something that happened. Next chapter might be longer…I dunno. Well later people! Oh and don't forget review my other stories and give me ideas. Total writers block on em. Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	3. Honne Dell

**Sorry this wasn't much longer if any at all. But Dell seems so hard to work with since I haven't till now. Next chapter is the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid and only parts of the idea cause the video was so fluffy I had to make it part of a story. You should watch it, it's in chapter 1 if you just skipped to this chapter.**

"Hey…" Len called staring down at the platinum haired boy. "Hey…Dell-san…" he called again. The Honne sighed. "Yes? What do you want Len?" he asked looking up with a bored expression. "I'm bored…and I need someone to amuse me." Len said as if it was the most obvious thing. "And what am I supposed to do about that?" he asked. Len pouted. "Well…I thought you could amuse me. Besides your just reading a boring book anyways." He said pointing to the book in the boy's hands. "Len…it's not a boring book…in fact it's kind of interesting. So maybe you could find a book or a comic book and read. Then maybe you won't be so bored." He said going back to reading. "But reading is boring…" he pouted giving him puppy eyes. "No…I'm still not going to 'amuse you' as you put it." He sighed ignoring the blonde boy.

"B…but Honne-san…just for a little bit…" said singer shook his head not looking up at the blonde's perfected puppy pout. "No, now quit bugging me. I'm trying to read and your in my light…" he said looking up, not affected by the pout. "B…but why?" Dell raised an eyebrow. "Why to what? Why am I not affected by that pout of yours or why won't I amuse you?" he asked. "Um…both…maybe?" Len shrugged. Dell sighed. "The first one is easy, did you forget who asks me for stuff all the time?" he asked. Len shook his head remembering all the times Teto tried her puppy eyes the platinum haired boy. "W…well fine if that work then what will?" Len asked. "And here's the answer to the second question. Because I'm busy that's why. Why don't you go bother Rin or Miku?" he asked.

"Because when I was there earlier they were playing checkers and Miku-nee was winning so Rin-chan said that she was cheating when she wasn't and then she told me to distract her so she could probably switched some pieces or something around to make it look like she was winning when she wasn't or so she could run away and end up making me play here instead since I can beat her almost every time." He explained leaving the boy blinking in confusion at all that came out of the blonde's mouth. "Okay so let me get this straight…Rin and Miku were playing checkers right?" Len nodded. "And Miku-chan was wiping the floor with Rin like usual so she was accused of cheating?"He nodded again. "So she wanted you to distract her so _she_ could cheat?" He nodded. "Oh I get it now…so now you're on this search to find someone to amuse you while Rin and Miku-chan fight it out over…checkers?"

"That's it exactly!" Len exclaimed smiling. "So…will you amuse me now that you know why?" Len asked. Dell looked at him with bored expression before a light smirk found its way to his lips. "No. Why don't you find Gakupo or someone else?" Len huffed. "Ugh, must I get into what everyone is doing? Okay so Gakupo-san is having Luka-nee troubles again and you know how long it takes for them to sort everything out. And Mikuo-san is out with Kaiko-san. Meito and Meiko are sleeping cause of drinking. Gumi had to take Gumo-san to the doctor cause he wasn't feeling good. And before Kaiko-san left she told me to come ask you." Dell twitched. "So it's her fault that you're here then. Okay Len instead of bugging me when I'm obviously busy, why don't you bother someone who _isn't_?"

Len tilted his head to the side. "Well because everyone was busy…" he answered. Dell raised an eyebrow. "Everyone was busy? Aren't you forgetting someone?" Dell asked. "Hm…let's seen Hatsune-sans busy…Megpoid-sans busy…Sakine-san's sleeping…Shion-san busy…Honne-san and Yowane-san busy…yeah everyone is busy." He said smiling brightly. "Oh for the love of, have you tried Kaito yet you baka?" he asked hitting his forehead. "Nya…Kaito-koi…" the blonde gasped eyes lighting up. "Nope not yet! I haven't thought of bugging him yet!" Len giggled with a wide grin. "Thanks for the idea Dell-san, I'm gonna leave you alone now!" Len ran off not hearing Dell sigh. "Finally…little yellow baka…" he groaned going back to reading his book.

**TBC**


	4. Shion Kaito

**Yay finally the last chapter of this one. It's probably gonna be the shortest chapter out of all of them. (more like out of any chapter I've ever typed/written.) but that's not the point! The point is….okay so there is no point…anyways last chapter after forever of trying to finish and not having any inspiration AT ALL! But now I do…random urge to write fluff and well this is fluff that I don't have complete yet so…wa la! It's getting done. Anyways on to the chapter enjoy peoples!**

"Hm…so where's Kaito-koi?" the blonde muttered to himself looking for his blue haired koibito*. "Whatcha doin Lenny-niichan?" A voice asked making Len squeal and jump. She giggled making Len turn around as soon as his breathing was almost normal. "O…oh it's just Yuki-chan*." He sighed staring down at the 9 year old raven. She giggled again into the head of her bear. "Yep it's me. Did I scare you Lenny-niichan?" she asked with a smile. The blonde laughed a little rubbing the back of his head. "N…no, you just…kind of…ya know surprised me." He explained. "Oh okay. So whatcha doin?" she asked again.

"I'm trying to find Kaito-kun. Have you seen him?"Len asked. She stuck her tongue out and started patting her bears ear. "Hm…Kaito-niichan…" she muttered. The blonde stared at her waiting for her answer. "Yep! He should be in the back sleeping or something. Why, is something wrong?" she asked. Len shook his head. "No nothing wrong just bored so I'm trying to find someone to amuse me." He smiled."Oh, I would but Kiyoteru-Sensei said I have to stay with him today…apparently we're gonna do something fun!" she smiled. "Well I'm sure it will be. Thank you Yu-chan." Len said before running to the back of the house. "Lenny-niichan is so funny." She grinned quickly going to Kiyoteru.

So that's where he's hiding. Len thought with a grin. He rounded the corner spotting the bluenette laying on the steps with his eyes closed and a empty glass beside his head. Len giggled at the sight of his boyfriend lazing on the steps in the shade. "Heh, he can be so cute sometimes." He smiled walking towards him. "Kai-" before he could finish he managed to trip on one of the stones leading to the door, not stopping his fall completely using his hands and landing face first into Kaito's lap.

Kaito felt a pressure on his lap making him open his eyes to see what caused it. He lifted up with a grunt seeing a familiar head of blonde hair. "Len?" he asked. Said blonde looked up with a slightly confused expression. "Yeah?" he asked staring up at the blue haired vocaloid. "Having fun?" Kaito asked with a faint blush on his face seeing where the shota landed. Len blinked before a cute smile made it's way to his face and he moved up on the taller boy. Kaito raised an eye brow at the blonde before the said blonde touched their noses together. The bluenette smiled lightly putting one his hands on the back of Len's head and pulling him down into a soft kiss which Len gladly leaned into and stared to kiss back softly.

"-and then next thing we know, you and Mikuo are…" the now awake Sakine siblings stopped in the door way staring at the kissing pair. "Um…" Meiko stared at her brother who stared back before taking out his camera and taking a picture. The older Sakine raised an eyebrow earning a shrug of the shoulders from Meito. "What, their cute together what can I say." Was all he said before walking off leaving his sister shaking her head and following her more insane half into the kitchen.

**The end!**

**It's finally done…ya know this is the first multi-chapter fan fiction I actually finished…and I still have a ton I have too…oh well. **

**Anyways time for explanations of the star thingy's. Koibito means lover/boyfriend/girlfriend. Yuki Kaai is probably the youngest vocaloid…I think she's fan made. And Kiyoteru is also fan made I think…well that's all of em. Ja Ne Minna-san!**


End file.
